Finding Justice
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Tell me that you love me," Her voice was barely a whisper as she told him what he wanted to hear,not wanting him to know she felt everything but that. Fear, yes. Repulsion, yes. Hate, yes. But love? Never. But then despite that, the end came anyway.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that I know of, other than the storyline. **

**~ Prologue ~ **

The snow fell heavily, quickly covering the ground in a beautiful, soft white blanket, the moon in the night sky gave off an eerie feel to the field as a girl slowly walked across it. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she walked through the deep snow, all that could be heard was the sound of her feet touching the ground and her shaking breaths.

She stopped for a moment, looking around her as she took in the breathtaking view, but at the same time wishing she had just take up the offer on a lift back home before instead of being the stubborn person she always had been and insisting on walking home – taking a short cut across a large field.

She never did see the man who followed her all the way from the studios, she never heard his uneven breathing, his heavy footsteps and she never did see it coming when his hand suddenly clasped over her mouth and his arm wrapped around her waist. She never knew.

Tears fell from her face as she shook her head, her body trembling from fear rather than the cold now as he took her over to a darker part of the field. He never uttered a word to her, just chucked her down on the ground and laughed bitterly as she begged him to leave her alone.

She whimpered when she saw the greed in his eyes, tears trailing down her pale face as his hand made contact with it, leaving a dark red mark as she bit down on her lip and tried her best to stop herself from crying.

"You're beautiful." He finally muttered, leaning down to inhale a deep breath, "You smell good." He whispered, moving his hand to brush some hair out of her face, grinning when she cried out once more, looking away from him as she shook her head, begging with him.

She fought as hard as she could when he collapsed on top of her, but as soon as she felt his weight on hers, as soon as his hands wrapped around her tiny wrists she knew she could fight as hard as she wanted, it would never be good enough. And soon, they were both laying there on the dirty ground with him still on top of her, both of them panting as she tried her best to look away and just pretend that nothing was happening to her.

She thought about everything else she possibly could, she thought about how this was possibly the worse scenario she could ever find herself in with a sweating man on top of her. It was made worse because nobody knew where she was, nobody could know that she had been stupid enough to walk through a large field on a dark night.

She thought about her mother – she could be checking the clock, looking down at the cold dinner and shaking her head, muttering something about how she was always late no matter what. Her father would finally come home and he would walk in, expecting to see all of his family sitting in the living room, smiling up at him and instead he would just find a worried mother, pacing up and down the kitchen as she glanced at the clock.

The man pressed his lips against her cold ones, she wanted to scream then but something had frozen her in place, her eyes were threatening to close as she felt exhaustion take over her.

She kept pleading with him, her voice barely a whisper as she weakly tried to push the heavy man off her, ignoring the smirk and the look of greed in his eyes.

"I want you." He said, looking down at the girl and shaking his hand, pressing his lips to her closed ones once more. He finally reached into his pockets, pulling out a scarf, rolling it up into a ball and stuffing it roughly into her mouth, having had enough of her pleading by then.

He let his mouth trail down her body, hot tears ran down her face as she turned away from him and closed her eyes as his hands found their way to her bra. She felt horrible when his hands trailed down to her waist belt, yanking them down too easily as she whimpered in shock.

Before she knew it the pain had stopped, and he was laying fully on top of her, she could feel his heart thumping against her bare chest as she shook, keeping her eyes closed tightly. She thought about living through this for a moment and she clung onto that hope for as long as she possibly could. She was breathing. She could hear his breath on her ear, she could feel him on top of her.

He finally climbed off her, grinning down at her as he stood up and reached for something in his pocket, and then the hope was gone as the moonlight glimmered off the knife, smiling evilly at her as he brought it above his head, he brought one hand back down to remove the scarf from her mouth and he smiled down at her almost kindly.

"Tell me that you love me." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she did as she was told, hoping that maybe it would be enough to save her despite the fact she felt everything but love towards this vile man.

Repulsion, yes. Hate, yes. Fear, yes. But love? Never.

So as she whispered those final words, clinging onto the last bit of hope she had, she thought that maybe, just for a moment, that he would let her go.

But the end came for Tawni Hart anyway.

**A/N: Review, please! Next chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter One: The Script

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

**~ Chapter One ~ **

Tawni's mother was the one to answer that dreaded phone call three days after her daughter had been reported missing. She told them everything she could about her daughter, she had cried into the phone when she knew what had happened, she knew that Tawni was never going to walk through that front door again. She was never going to hear her laugh, see her beautiful smile and her daughter was never going to be able to make the rest of the world laugh again. Tawni was gone and in her place was just an empty space that could never be filled.

"We found a finger..." The officer on the other end of the phone closed his eyes as he said it, wishing it hadn't been him on this high profile case, wishing he hadn't just told the mother that her only daughter had possibly been murdered, wishing this hadn't happened.

"But she might be alive?" The hope in her voice was clear, her fingers twisted around her shirt as she thought about her daughter being hurt or worse, the words rang through her head over and over again, repeating themselves, _we found a finger, a finger, finger. _

"It's a possibility." He told her, not wanting her to lose that hope that so many were clinging onto, that so many before her had lost, and so many had found. He could only hope that maybe, just maybe, this would be one of those times in which they could cling onto that hope as tightly as they possibly could, and never let go, not until it was certain. Not until they knew for definite.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two days later a bag had been found, another two days after that a hand and then another two days later the script for 'So Random!' was discovered, hidden underneath the snow. Tawni's pink highlighter ran down the wet pages, smudging the lines a little.

It would be the same script that Sonny Munroe held in her hands just a few weeks later, her fingers running over the pink, smiling at Tawni's name on the top as tears fell down her pale face, thinking about her best friend.

It would be the same script that Tawni's mother would hold in her hands just a few hours after it had been found, holding it close to her chest as she cried, loud sobs broke through the empty room she had found herself in. The last piece of her daughter in her hands, the last thing her daughter had read, the last memory she had of her daughter of the show that had never aired.

It would be the same script that a policeman would find and pick up, holding it up to the light to make out exactly what it was.

It would be the same script that would make them believe that Tawni Hart was in fact dead. It would be the blood on the very last page that would make them see that this could have been the last thing she held in her hands as she took her last breaths, it could have been the last thing the killer held in his hands as he watched her die.

One day after that, the murder investigation was launched. It would be a whole year later when the hunt stopped, a whole year later when they realized they never had enough evidence to find the person that had done that. And it would be over ten years later that the remains of her body would be found, nine years after everyone but two people had given up.


	3. Chapter Two: No More

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

The news spread quickly, too quickly – Tawni Hart had been murdered. She was gone, lost forever and nobody was sure if they would ever find her body.

Her parents held each other as they cried, hot tears burning their faces as they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to just be together, just wishing that their daughter could be right next to them.

Nico hid himself away in the prop house, sitting in the corner as tears ran down his face, his arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to think about how much he had loved her, all those chances he had to just tell her – the chances he never took.

Grady sat in his dressing room, staring blankly ahead of him as he tried his best to remember Tawni _before _she had been chopped up into a million pieces – as the press so kindly claimed. He focused on smiling Tawni, happy Tawni... alive Tawni.

Zora didn't know what to say or do, she was too young to understand but old enough to know what had happened. Tears ran down her small, pale cheeks as she hid herself away in the vents, curled up in a tight ball as she covered her mouth to stop anyone from hearing her sob. She just needed to be alone, she needed to forget.

The cast of MacKenzie Falls had watched the So Random cast break for the week after Tawni had been reported missing, but this time as they looked around the cafeteria – only seeing Sonny there – they knew that the cast was gone, even they were hoping it wasn't for good.

Chad Dylan Cooper watched Sonny as she absently played with her food, a small frown playing on her face as she looked deep in thought. He heaved a deep sigh as he sat down on his own table, wondering why she was on her own, why there was no tear tracks down her face, why wasn't she crying?

He was worried about her, she and Tawni had been close for the past few months, they were best friends. They spent most of their waking hours together, shopping, talking, coming up with new sketches, they did _everything _together but now her best friend was gone. Surely she should be crying?

Sonny Munroe looked down at the food in front of her, not lifting the fork up to her mouth once as she focused on every single breath she took, she reminded herself not to cry, she wasn't allowed to cry. She had to be strong, she had to pretend like nothing had happened, she had to be okay.

She thought about when her dad had died, she had cried and cried for weeks, she cried so much that it hurt and then it stopped, everything just stopped. Feelings went away, dreams faded, hope was gone. She wouldn't let it happen again, this time she would fine.

She looked up when Nico walked into the cafeteria, the tears evidently still running down his face as he put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. She jumped at the touch, knowing that if anyone said anything, or if anyone made her believe that Tawni was in fact.. gone, then she wouldn't be okay. So she had to distance herself from everyone and anyone, it was the only way.

"Marshall wants to see you." He whispered to her, she nodded as she slowly got up, her eyes making contact with Chad for a moment before she put her head down and nearly ran out of there.

"Sonny," Marshall looked at the girl in front of him when she walked into his office, motioning for her to sit down on the sofa on the far side of the room. She bit down on her lip at first, knowing what was about to come, knowing that her cast members - or what was left of them - had expressed their concerns about her to Marshall, she had been expecting this.

She sat down, looking right at the man, not breaking any eye contact as she fought for her self control. She watched him sit down next to her, smiling a little as he struggled for the right words, "We are all here to help you anyway we can." He used the same words he had spoken to Tawni's family a few days before, and Sonny used the same words she had been repeating to every single person for the past few days, "I'm fine."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"About what?" She tried her best to pretend like she had no idea what he was talking about, bringing out her best acting skills - after all, no matter what Chad said, she was an actress.

"About Tawni." Marshall answered simply, a confused expression on his face, unable to see through the acting skills nobody knew the girl had. He reached out to touch her hand, shaking his head, "Your loss."

"I wasn't aware I had a loss." And just to add to it, she looked around at the sofa, checking her pockets - just to carry on the façade.

Marshall had no idea what to say to her, just a few moments before he had to send Zora home because she was too shocked and upset by what had happened, and he had even just wrapped Nico in his arms as the poor boy cried for his lost love. But here was Sonny Munroe, looking as though she had never lost anything. The only thing that gave away how she was feeling was the lack of a smile on her face, the smile everyone around her had come to depend on.

"May I leave now?" She broke she silence that filled the room, looking up at him as he nodded. She got up and walked out of the room quickly, looking down at the floor as she made her way to her dressing room.

She gulped a little as she got to the door, _Tawni's _door. She could feel tears about to fall down her face as her hand touched the doorknob, her hand shaking as she tried not to think about it, she tried to tell herself that people die all the time, it was fine, everything was okay.

She closed her eyes as she opened the door, not wanting to go in but knowing there was nowhere else to go at the same time. She opened her eyes, clutching at her chest as tears stung her eyes, she felt like she was suffocating, she could just imagine Tawni being in this room not so long ago.

It hurt too much, and Sonny would do anything to avoid getting hurt. So, she sprinted out of the room, biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying before someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her trembling body.

She was scared for a second, not liking someone touching her, not wanting any feeling to be real at the moment. She gasped at the contact, struggling for a moment before finally letting him hold her, focusing on stopping herself from crying instead.

"It's okay to let it all out." He finally whispered, wrapping his arms even tighter around her as she nodded, she knew who it was, she was grateful for the permission to breakdown. She wanted to be free from the pain of having to pretend, she wanted to be weak, but at the same time she longed to be the strong one.

But Chad Dylan Cooper was holding her in his muscular arms, telling her to cry, making her believe that for once – it was okay to be weak. So that was what she did.

Sonny cried and cried, her fingers curled around his MacKenzie Falls uniform as she collapsed into a heap onto the hard floor, glad when Chad went down with her gently. The tears wouldn't stop as she thought about her best friend,she would never see her again, they were never going to tease each other about boys, they were never going to laugh over something stupid.

No more bright pink.

No more check it out girls.

No more 'I'm pretty'.

No more shopping trips.

No more Tawni.

No more best friend.

She was glad when Chad pulled her onto his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes to the nightmare that was her life. Her best friend had been **murdered **and nobody could find him. Nobody would do anything about it.

Somewhere out there a killer roamed free, somewhere out there he could have taken another victim already, somewhere out there justice was to be found. Somewhere.


	4. Chapter Three: Walls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the storyline, sadly.**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he shut his dressing room door. He was worried about Sonny, and her breaking down in his arms had only increased that worry. He bit down on his lip as he thought back to that moment when he was holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed. He would have smiled at the thought of her fingers curled into his shirt, gripping him tightly as he held her as close as he possibly could, if it hadn't been in such horrible circumstances.

He heaved a deep sigh as he walked over to his bed, closing his eyes before laying down as he grasped the whole situation, the way she had collapsed so quickly into his arms, the sound of her heartbreaking sobs as he rocked her back and forth. And then the one thing that startled him the most, the one thing that had scared him the most – the way she had swiftly wiped away her tears and got up, asking him to forget about what had just happened before walking away.

He couldn't get over it, the way she had gotten over the breakdown and just walked off. He had no idea what was going on with her, for a moment when he had been comforting her he thought he had the old Sonny back, the one who would easily show her true feelings, the one who couldn't bare to see her best friends hurt, the Sonny he had fallen in love with.

But this Sonny was different, she would curl up in a ball, keep up those solid walls that he had managed to break through for a few minutes, she would forget about the fact that her best friend was dead and she would pretend to be okay, even though everyone could see through the façade.

He knew it wasn't healthy for her to keep up the act, the way she would just go around the studios, smiling a little, laughing at jokes, coming up with funny sketches – it just wasn't _normal. _

He only had to take one look at the rest of the cast members to know what Sonny should be like, Nico was in love with Tawni, everyone knew that. It made Chad think whenever he saw the depressed boy if he should just tell Sonny how he felt now, before it was too late. Nico had lost his chance, but Chad still had his. Didn't he?

He bit down on his lip as he thought about it, Sonny wasn't herself, he hadn't expected her to be okay but he didn't expect this either. When he had heard about the death of Tawni Hart, he had expected to come into work the next day and see Sonny curled up in a ball in her dressing room, crying her eyes out. But no, what he saw had shocked him – Sonny was getting dressed, writing down ideas as she went along, laughing at some of them before she had seen him.

He had never known that such a happy girl could have such strong walls, he never would have known that Sonny would be the type to keep everything to herself, he had no idea that out of all of the cast members, she would be the one to put up solid walls that whenever anyone broke though them, she would push them further and further away.

He put his hand to his head, massaging it a little as he tried to think of a way to get Sonny to accept Tawni's death, a lone tear fell down his cheek as he thought about how one of them had been so brutally taken away. Body parts had been found, but never an actual body. He could only hope that they would find the person that did this, so her family and friends could find peace.

He frowned at his reflection, Sonny hated him now, she wanted him to leave her alone – he was the only one so far who had got through to her, he could tell she didn't want that to happen again. She had ran away from him, not looking back as she wiped the tears from her face and tried to act like nothing had happened – it wasn't _normal. _It wasn't **good. **

He had to help her, he had no idea why but Sonny was different from everyone else. He let himself get close to her, he cared about her, he even loved her – even though he would never admit that to anyone. Sonny Munroe had brought his walls down, he was going to do exactly the same for her, no matter how long it took.


	5. Chapter Four: Beautiful

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

The morning of the memorial service came as quickly as it had been announced, Sonny sat on her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she bit down on her lip, concentrating as hard as she could on not allowing herself to cry.

She stood up slowly, walking over to the closet to pick out a dress for the day she was dreading more than anything. She wanted to scream out that it wasn't official yet, nobody could _prove _that she was dead, it wasn't a certainty. But instead, she kept her mouth shut as she went along her daily routine of fighting back the tears, putting up those walls and pretending like nothing was wrong.

She looked up when the door knocked, closing her eyes as she turned around, trying to smile at her mum when she finally opened her eyes and sighed heavily. Connie looked at her daughter, a small smile on her lips when Sonny tried her best to zip up the dress she had just slipped over her tiny frame.

"Baby, you need to start eating something." She whispered to her daughter, closing her eyes at the sight of her shoulder blades and back ribs, gulping a little as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me help you with that." She smiled, zipping up the dress and turning Sonny around to face her,

"I've forgotten what she looked like," Sonny suddenly murmured, tears running down her pale cheeks as her mother wrapped her arms around her,

"I don't remember, I mean what colour were her eyes? How tall was she?"

"Oh baby," Connie sighed when Sonny quickly pulled away, wiping away her tears and turning back to the mirror,

"I have to look pretty, Tawni would have wanted me to look pretty."

"You are pretty." Connie shook her head, trying to pull her daughter in once more, biting down on her lip when Sonny pushed her away and sighed, just wanting everyone to leave her alone,

"I'll never be pretty enough, Tawni won't be happy." She whispered, staring at her reflection coldly, smiling a little when Tawni suddenly appeared next to her in the check it out girls costume, grinning at her best friend.

Sonny could feel tears fall down her face when Tawni went away as quickly as she had come, her heart ached as she thought about her friend, she wanted her back, she didn't understand how someone could be there one minute and then gone the next – it wasn't fair.

- - - - - -

Sonny frowned when Chad walked up to her outside the cramped church, a small smile on his face as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Can I sit next to you?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Sonny nodded, gulping a little when he took her hand in his and walked to the front where Tawni's parents were sitting.

"Sonny!" Sandra – Tawni's mother – stood up to embrace Sonny in a tight hug, sighing when the girl tensed up and didn't move to wrap her own arms around the older woman like she usually did.

"How are you Mrs Hart?"

"Sonny, just because Tawni's gone, doesn't mean you stop calling me Sandy.." The woman shook her head, smiling at Chad as she sat down and patted the seats down next to her,

"Tawni wouldn't have liked this." Sonny whispered almost to herself, looking down at the ground as she felt the urge to cry once more, willing herself to ignore it.

"I know, I don't see an ounce of pink or fluffy anywhere." Sandy laughed a little before tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about her only little girl, she would miss so much about her – she would miss the shopping trips, the way she would flick her hair back, the way she wasn't a morning person, the way she could make anyone laugh,she would miss _everything. _But it wasn't enough, missing somebody would never be enough to bring them back.

She watched Sonny carefully throughout the service through the corner of her eye, frowning when she noticed her biting down hard on her lower lip, her face full of concentration as she looked down at the floor. No tears fell down her face throughout the whole thing, and Sandy was sure that Sonny was just holding them back.

"It's okay to cry you know?" She whispered, putting her hand on top of hers, shaking her head when Sonny pulled her hand away and shook her head, "It's not okay." Sonny repeated the line in her head over and over again, focusing on stopping the tears falling down her cheeks more than what the vicar was saying. Maybe, just maybe, if she didn't listen then none of this was true.

She sighed as she wished she would wake up at any moment, running over to the studios and seeing Tawni there, standing up to look at her reflection in the mirror as she commented loudly on how pretty she looked. Things could go back to normal then, everything would be fine then. If only she could wake up.

She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she walked out, _keep your back straight, don't cry, don't let anyone comfort you... Tawni would laugh at you if she could see you right now. Don't do anything, just pretend like it's all normal._

She didn't dare look up at anyone, afraid she would break down at any moment as she rushed out of there, feeling Chad not so far behind her. She just wanted to be left alone but at the same time she wanted him to hold her, it was all too confusing.

"Sonny!" Chad shouted, finally running over to her as she went to walk out of the church grounds, "Tell me why you're acting like this, please?"

She heaved a deep sigh, refusing to look into those sparkling eyes, knowing that if she took one look into those sweet eyes then she would tell him everything, she would cry on his shoulder as he held her and everything would be ruined.

She turned to walk away again, shuddering as he touched her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She tried her best to fight him off, already feeling the ache in her chest as she held back the sobs she knew were longing to fall from her mouth. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to breakdown, she didn't want to be weak.

"Let it all out." Chad whispered to her, holding her tightly in his arms, rocking her back and forth as she finally lifted up her arms from her sides, wrapping them around his waist as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Tawni wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Chad shook his head, closing his eyes as a sob finally escaped her mouth, hot tears carved their way down her pale cheeks as she curled her fingers around the back of his shirt, gripping onto it as tightly as she possibly could.

"B-b-bring her back." She cried into his shirt, sobbing heavily down as he looked down at her, smoothing down her hair a little as he bit down on his lip, "I wish I could Sonny, I would do anything for you, anything." He let his hands trail down to her back, rubbing it as she cried, ignoring the way her nails dug into his own back, the way her tears fell onto his brand new, expensive shirt, ignoring the way he felt about her as he looked down at her, her bright red eyes, mascara running down her cheeks, pale face... no matter how she looked, she was still beautiful to him.

The leaves blew around them as the harsh, cold wind picked up speed, dark clouds hovered over head, reflecting the mood of the day. Both teenagers ignored the flashes of cameras around them as they held each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go.

"I-I'm going to find him." Sonny finally pulled away, her arms still around him as he shook his head, "That's what the police are there for."

"Well they're not doing a good enough job, are they?! You know they are already talking about taking certain people off the case because they have no evidence? I am not going to give up on her Chad, please don't make me."

"I won't Sonny, I won't." He pulled her into him once again, closing his eyes as he felt her shaking body against his, as he heard her gentle sobs, felt her soft tears.. she was still beautiful though, and as he thought about what he was going to say next, he knew he could never let her get hurt. He wasn't going to be the next Nico - "I will help you find him, we're going to get him Sonny. I promise."

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Or I will cry, do you want me to cry?**

**I am supposed to be doing my essay at the moment but instead I did this because I was in the depressing mood. **

**Please review, it took me about an hour to make this perfect – probably not perfect but you know what I mean. **


	6. Chapter Five: Safety

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Kind of gutted that hardly anyone is reading/reviewing this story, but I guess I will live. =/**

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

They say life goes on, that you will wake up one day and realize that life is worth living, no matter what. Sonny found herself wishing that would come true, she wanted to smile, she wanted to laugh, she needed to _love _again. But it just seemed that now that her best friend had gone, nothing was worth living for, nothing.

She wasn't sure why it hurt so much, maybe it was because of how Tawni had died, or maybe it was because Tawni was the only true best friend Sonny could spend every second of every day with and not get annoyed or bored.

She would lay awake at night, tears hitting the pillow behind her as she looked up at the ceiling and found herself wishing she could go back to that night and go to the studios instead of staying at home in bed, sick. She would wonder if he would have killed anyone else that night or if Tawni was his only target, and as much as she wanted Tawni back, she would be too afraid to wish death upon someone else.

It had been two days since she had let Chad hold her in his arms, two whole days since she spoke to him, forty eight hours since she had last broke down. She remembered when she got home that evening, looking at herself in the mirror and promising that it would never happen again.

Breaking down was the _easy _thing to do, staying strong.. now that was difficult.

She tried her best to remember a time when she was happy, but everything seemed clouded by the depression she found herself being pulled into, not even making any attempt to get out of it. There was no point trying to get out of something you wanted.

She jumped at every noise now, almost afraid that the same was going to happen to her, afraid that he was going to come after her, taking her away just like he had Tawni. Tawni.. her name made Sonny shudder nowadays, the two girls had been so close and now she was gone and Sonny was left behind... it didn't seem fair to her.

It was a few hours later, when she had been sitting down on her living room floor, tears falling slowly down her face as she stared at the television screen in front of her – So Random was on. She had been happy for a second when she turned it on, glad to see Tawni's happy, smiling face on the screen once more – where it belonged. She had smiled when she heard Tawni's laughter but that had soon turned into crying when she realized that this may have been the last time Tawni ever laughed, the last show she did, she last time she smiled, the last time she felt like she was at home...

It hit her when she was sitting there that Tawni was gone forever, the only thing left would be memories and old re-runs and they would never be enough. Nothing was ever going to be enough.

It took her a few moments to realize that there was a knock on the door, not really wanting to get up and answer it but having a feeling that she just _had _to.

"Chad?" She whispered as she opened the door slowly, wanting to run into his arms and breakdown like she had only a few days before. He made it all go away for a moment, he made her feel a little better when she looked into his eyes.. he was the only one who could do that.

"I came to see if you were okay." He frowned, taking in her appearance – knowing that no matter what she said, she was **not **okay. Her face was pale, tear tracks appearing silver in the moonlight, the dark circles looked as though they had been carved underneath her eyes.

His eyes trailed down her body, biting down on his lip when he noticed she was only wearing a baggy hoody and nothing else, exposing her now tiny legs after her few weeks of not eating anything at all.

"I brought food." He announced suddenly, ripping his eyes away from her body and lifting up the bags he held in his hands,

"I'm not hungry." Sonny muttered, letting him in as he shook his head and glared at her, warning her not to push her luck as he found his way to her kitchen. She followed him out, her arms folded around herself as she watched him unpack all the food he had bought.

"Why are you even here?" She found herself asking,

"We need a plan, remember?" He shrugged, knowing that wasn't the real reason,

"Oh.. yeah..." She looked down at the floor, hating herself for actually thinking he cared for a moment there as he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"And because I wanted to make sure you were okay, I noticed you weren't eating properly and I didn't think it was right for you to be alone at a time like this."

"Thanks but I really can't bring myself to eat..." She adamantly shook her head, tears threatening to fall down her face once more as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her shaking body, hushing her with gentle words as tears fell from her eyes again.

"Don't go." She whispered,

"I could never leave you." He smiled, rubbing her back as she cried, lifting her up when she finally fell asleep in his arms. He wanted her to feel safe with him more than anything else, he smiled as he put her down in the bed, climbing onto the other side before wrapping his arms around her again and closing his own eyes.

**A/N: The filler chapter, gayness. **

**Right, voting time. **

**Do you think that Sonny and Chad should KNOW the killer?**

**Or should he be a stranger? **


	7. Chapter Six: Chad The Murderer?

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

Chad bit down on his lip as he woke up the next morning, Sonny still in his arms as she slept. He sighed a little, smiling when he put his hand on her face and brushed some hair out of her eyes. It would be small moments like this he knew he would have to treasure for as long as he possibly could, just in case it all got ripped away from him.

He thought about Nico and Tawni, about all those times he could have held her in his arms, the times he could have kissed her... all those times he could have told her he loved her.. they were gone but Sonny was still here. He still had a chance.

He sighed, closing his eyes again as he thought about how they could possibly find out who this guy was. He wondered if he knew him, or if Tawni had known him. Maybe it was just some crazed fan, or maybe it was someone that she had spoken to, someone they had all spoken to. He dreaded that thought – it would mean Sonny had spoken to him as well.

"Chad?" She whimpered, her hands trailing from his waist to his chest as she fluttered her eyes open, looking at the boy laying next to her, she smiled for what seemed the first time in ages as she put her hand in his hair – half expecting him to shout at her – as he put his hand on top of hers and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered,

"I love you too."

"I needed you to know, after everything, I had to tell you." Chad smiled, pulling her impossibly closer to him as she played with his hair.

"I wish I could have said it sooner." He carried on, taking her hand in his as he pulled it away from his all too perfect hair. Sonny put her lips on his, shutting him up as he moaned in pleasure.

"I think Tawni knew him." She muttered, breaking the moment between them when she quickly pulled away, Chad shook his head and thought for a moment before looking at the beautiful girl next to him, "You think?"

"We would have noticed someone watching her from the studios – we would have said something or she would have bragged about having an adoring fan. It has to be someone we know." Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him, leaping out of the bed,

"It's not me!" He shouted, shaking his head in sheer disbelief as she backed away from him, he could see her body shaking from where he now stood as tears fell down her face.

"How am I supposed to know that? How do I know it's not you? How am I supposed to walk into those studios and not be scared of every guy in there?"

"Sonny, I promise you that it's not me – you have to believe me." He was almost crying as he took a step towards her, sighing in relief when she didn't step back,

"S-Sorry..." She sobbed, collapsing to her knees before he could get to her, "It's just not fair, I don't know who it is... where he is..." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, rubbing her back gently as he rocked her back and forth.

"I will protect you and we will make sure he is found before he can hurt anyone else." He bit down hard on his lower lip as he closed his eyes, trying to remember her smile and her laugh in his head, knowing he wouldn't be seeing or hearing it in a long time.

"I just can't stand the fact that he's getting away with it."

"Me neither, but he won't be for long." Sonny clung onto him, praying that it wasn't him, she had no idea what she would do if she found out _Chad _was a murderer, she didn't know how she would cope without him next to her.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Killer

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

He had scrubbed his hands that night, the blood dripping down the sink as tears ran down his cheeks. He hadn't meant to kill her, he didn't want to do it. He had been watching her for so long now, it was nothing that he thought was going to do her any harm, he had only wished she would notice him, speak to him.. anything.

He bit down on his lip, shaking his head as he looked at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying, small blots of blood coated his cheek as he inhaled sharply. It was her blood all over him, he wasn't sure how to feel about it, it was like he had a piece of her with him all the time but a reminder that he had been the one to take her away from this world.

"_No stop!" _He closed his eyes as her screams ran though his head, his hands on his head as he tried to force all of those thoughts out, _"Get off me!" _He could see her tear stained face as she tried to fight him off.

Slaps, kicks, punches, screams, tears, shouts – nothing would leave her mind as he gripped onto the sink, falling down onto the floor. Blood stained his shirt, as he looked down at it, frowning at the mere sight of it as he remembered the joy he had felt as he raised the knife above his head, the fear in her eyes only seemed to make it so much better.

He turned around to face the wall, smiling at the many photographs he held of the girl he loved so much, the girl who had never loved him, the girl who never even looked at him. He had been delivering her mail for years now, and not even a word of thanks, nothing... but he still loved her, he always would.

He walked over to the wall, letting his fingers graze over her beautiful smile. He loved her, he always had but now she was gone, he would have moved on a long time ago if she hadn't done those secret glances, if she didn't love him secretly. Now he was going to have to move on to someone else, he needed someone to love him like Tawni had. He needed that.

He sighed, turning around to grab a photograph on the table, "Sonny Munroe." He whispered to himself, smiling as he touched the photo, she was going to be next. The urge to kill again was more frightening than before, to feel his body on top of another girls.. it had all felt so good.

And she would be next.

**A/N: A rather subtle hint as to who it is there ;)**

**Who picked it up? **


	9. Chapter Eight: Josh

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

Sonny looked down at her hands as they shook, tears glazed her eyes as she walked through the long corridors of Condor Studios, trying to forget all about accusing those around her of murdering her best friend.

She closed her eyes, stopping for a second to lean against the hard wall and sink down to the floor. She just wanted to find the person who did this so she could ask them _why, _why did they pick Tawni? Why did they have to kill her? Why?

She really wanted to believe that somewhere out there the police were doing their best to find the _demon _that did that to her best friend. She wanted to be able to believe in humanity again, she wanted to be able to look everyone in the eyes and know that it wasn't them – but it was too hard.

She bit down on her lip as her body continued to tremble, rocking herself back and forth as she tried her best to calm down, "Sonny? Are you okay?" She looked up, shaking her head at the man ahead of her before scrambling up.

"I-I.." Her heart thumped in her chest as she stared at him, was this the killer? Was he right in front of her? Was he the one who looked into her best friends eyes as he took the life out of her?

She wanted to scream out for help as he stepped towards her, a small smile on her lips, a twinkle of.. _greed _in his eyes?

"Your mail." Sonny shook her head, looking at what he held in his hands before snatching the letters and running away from him, Josh glared at the girl before walking the other way, "She's just like Tawni." He muttered, his fists clenching around the metal cart as he pushed it.

- - - - - -

Chad looked around at his cast members, not really wanting to be there as he thought about Sonny. He wondered if she was okay on her first day back since Tawni's death, or if she was breaking as she usually did these days.

He bit down on his lip at the thought, since he had broken her walls a week ago she hadn't been able to stop crying and when she was she was absolutely terrified of everyone and trying her best to avoid anyone.

He heaved a deep sigh, slamming down his script onto the table in front of him before walking out of there as quickly as he could. He had to find her, make sure she was okay. He needed to know that nothing had happened to her, after all, he reminded himself – he wasn't going to become another Nico.

- - - - - - - - - -

She bit down on her lip as she opened the door to the dressing room she used to share with Tawni, her hands shaking as tears trailed down her pale face, looking around the room before she entered, she quickly looked around before slamming the door and running onto the sofa.

It hurt to cry, it hurt to do anything but the tears wouldn't stop coming as she took one look around the room, everything reminding her of the girl that once was, the girl who had her life taken from her so cruelly and suddenly.

She inhaled shakily as she looked at all the pink in the room, it had never been her favourite colour but at the moment it was one of the only connections she could find with her best friend, and the colour offered a strange comfort, knowing that it would be just the little things that Tawni left behind in her memory.

Tawni's last words echoed in her head, _"It's okay Sonny, we can go shopping tomorrow!" _Tomorrow never came, and Sonny couldn't help but blame herself – if she **hadn't **been ill that day then she would have been in work, and if she was in work then she would have been able to give Tawni a lift home when she needed it. If she **hadn't **been ill then she would have gone shopping with her, which like always, would have ended up being a sleepover and then Tawni would be alive and everything would be right again.

But she _had _been ill and she _didn't _go shopping and now Tawni was dead, and no matter how much she thought about it, nothing could bring her best friend back, nothing.

The tears never seemed to stop as she curled up into a tight ball, digging her nails into her bare arms as she tried her best to think of something or someone else, anything to get her mind of Tawni Hart.

"Sonny?" She looked up, trying to smile at the boy as he opened the door, walking over to her and quickly taking her in his arms.

"J-Josh.." She whispered, her grip on his shirt tightening as she sobbed,

"Who?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion as he tried to think of who he knew called Josh,

"Jeff." She muttered, laughing a little as she remembered how Chad would always call Josh, Jeff... he never even knew that he was wrong.

"Oh.. the mail man?" She nodded, "He scared me.. he looked at me like I was a prize or something.. it was terrifying.."

"Sonny, I know this is hard for you but it's not going to be every guy you come across."

"It was in his eyes." She closed her own eyes as she thought about the way he had looked at her, it scared her more than anything else ever had, it was like he wanted her but not in a good way.. he looked as though he just _had _to have her.

She bit down on her lip as Chad heaved a deep sigh, "It wasn't him, he's just a mail boy." He shook his head, determination in his voice as he closed his eyes, rubbing her back as he wondered what he could do, he wanted to help her but he had no idea how to. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, he never had to deal with stuff like this – not even on MacKenzie Falls.

"I just have a feeling."

"Well ignore that feeling, 'cause you're wrong." He muttered, shaking his head as he spoke, really wishing she would just give it up.

"But..."

"No buts Sonny, if he did it he wouldn't show his face around here again, he wouldn't be able to look any of us in the eyes. It's not him."

"I guess you're right." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him as he leaned back, her eyes squeezed tight shut as she breathed deeply, it wasn't meant to be like this, it was never supposed to end this way.

**A/N: This is mostly just a filler chapter, but there was a reason here – Josh was the obvious one, and Sonny figuring it out until Chad convinced her otherwise. **


	10. Chapter Nine: Safe

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

Her arms folded around her waist, her eyes darting around the long corridors of the studios, tears brimmed her eyes as her whole body shook, looking around corners before turning as she fought back the tears.

Her face was pale, the dark circles underneath her eyes, her eyes brimmed red from the tears she had cried before. She looked down at her hands as she stopped, leaning against a wall as her heart thumped in her chest, closing her eyes before sinking down to the floor.

"_When did we even become friends?" Sonny looked up at the girl in front of her, shaking her head as she thought about it, _

_  
"I don't know Sonny, you just have that – thing." Tawni shuddered, looking at her reflection in the mirror, applying her lip gloss over and over again until it was perfect before finally turning around, _

_  
"That thing?" She raised an eyebrow at her best friend, biting down on her lip to stop herself from laughing, _

_  
"Yeah, you have that thing where you make people care." Tawni sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she sat down next to the girl, _

"_I'm glad anyway, that you're my friend."_

"I'm not your friend," Tawni laughed, tapping Sonny's shoulder and ignoring the look of hurt on the girls face as Tawni shook her head, "I'm your best friend." She smiled, laughing when Sonny jumped on her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

"_Sorry." Sonny muttered, about to pull away only for Tawni to wrap her own arms around Sonny, hesitating a little into the hug before both of them relaxed. _

"_Now as your role of best friend, I'm going to give you a make-over."_

"Tawni, you don't have to do that!" Sonny giggled, sighing when Tawni pulled away and grabbed her hand,

"Shopping!" She screamed, dragging Sonny out of the dressing room for their first of many Shopping trips. 

Sonny curled up into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her knees as hot tears fell down her face, she put her head on her knees, biting down on them to stop herself from screaming as she thought about all those times she had spent with Tawni.

"Sonny?" She looked up for a second, regretting it when her eyes connected with the one boy's who she didn't want to see right then.

"J-Josh." She stuttered, looking away as she wiped away her tears, trying to stand up on her shaking legs, needing to get away from the person she had convinced herself had killed her best friend.

"Do you need help?" He smiled at her, holding out his hand as she shook her head,

"No.. I like it down here." She murmured, her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she wondered for a moment if he could hear it too. Josh shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder, his own heart beating quickly as he felt a sudden jolt run through his body.

"Get off me." Sonny stared up at him, pushing his hand away as she got up, not looking behind her as she ran away as quickly as she possibly could. Her body shook as she reached the doors, running outside, stopping to clutch at her chest, trying to inhale, struggling for every breath. She only just heard someone call her name before the darkness took her in it's arms.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chad looked down at the girl on his bed, biting down on his lip as he held the cold towel to her head and heaved a deep sigh. He grabbed her hand when she moaned a little, her hand gripping onto her head as her eyes fluttered open. He smiled as she looked around, panicking for a second until she realized who the boy sitting next to her was.

"What happened?" She whispered,

"You had a panic attack and fainted." He scowled, sitting on the bed to wrap her in his arms, ignoring the way her body trembled as she settled into his arms,

"What happened?" He asked her, smoothing down her hair with his hand before wiping away her tears, "I was running away." She shrugged, a light tinge of pink playing on her lips before more tears fell down her pale face.

"From Josh?" He frowned, running his hand down her body until he got to her lower back, rubbing small circles as she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"You don't understand, it was the way he looked at me and the way he was..he-he did it.. he did." She pulled away from him to look into his eyes, shaking her head and biting down on her lip.

"Why can't you just believe me? He did it, I know he did it, I know.. and you don't even care, you don't even care that I might be right and I don't understand why... I-I." Her hand raised to her mouth as she sobbed, tears falling down her face. Chad sat up, taking her in his arms as she cried, small screams of anguish creeping out every now and again.

"Please believe me." She finally whispered in his ear, her fingers clenched tightly around the back of his shirt, "Please help me."

"I do believe you, it's going to be fine." Chad ignored the tears that fell down his own face, wishing he could stop her from hurting, wanting to stop the tears that fell down her face as he slowly put his hands on her face, lifting it up so she was looking at him. He smiled a little before letting his lips softly graze hers, smiling into the kiss when her arms trailed up his body to his hair, deepening the kiss a little, letting his tongue slip past her lips as they lay back on the bed.

He untangled himself from her arms a little before looking into her deep brown eyes and smiling, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He smiled, wiping away the tears as she gave him a small smile, leaning into him as she closed her eyes, "You'll protect me, won't you?" She murmured, smiling when he nodded,

"I will always protect you, always. He's not going to hurt you, nobody is ever going to hurt you." He whispered, smiling when she finally fell asleep, safe in his arms, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

**A/N: Review!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Discovery

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Swearing warning, minor. **

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

She kept her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Chad, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to think of a way to get Josh found out. She sighed, a small tear finding it's way down her pale face through her closed lids.

She lightly shook her head, smiling a little when she felt Chad move his hand gently through her hair, quietly hushing her as he tried his best to not cry himself. He looked down at her, his fingers brushing through her hair as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Sorry." She finally whispered, sitting up as she wiped away the tears, "I know it's him." She muttered, staring into his deep, blue eyes as he shook his head and sighed,

"You don't know that Sonny, you just think it's him."

"I have a feeling." She shrugged, getting out of the bed so she could avoid the conversation she knew was about to come. She _knew _who it was, and she was going to make sure he got caught – she was going to prove it.

Chad heaved a deep sigh as he watched her walk into the bathroom, running his fingers through his own hair as a lone tear fell down his cheeks, immediately wiping it away before anyone could see as he got up, his hand slightly shaking as he thought about losing the girl he loved.

He had no idea what to do – believe her and then alienate Josh who may or may not be guilty, or not believe her and risk something happening to her. He couldn't take the risk, but at the same time he couldn't risk accusing someone of something they might not have done, leaving the real killer out there.

He bit down on his lower lip, his eyes closing for a second as he tried his best to think, he could lose her either way – one way being worse than the other – but he knew that he couldn't point the finger at anyone without proof.

"You know it's him." Sonny broke him free from his thoughts as he snapped his head up to look at her, shaking his head and heaving a deep sigh,

"I don't know anything Sonny."

"Your lips say that, but your eyes say something else." She laughed a little, biting down on her lip as she reminded herself of Tawni, she wasn't ready to laugh yet, it didn't feel right.

"Sonny, you can't do that to him.. it's not fair."

"Fair? Do you want to talk about fucking fair?" She took a step towards him, her pale face flushing red as anger boiled up inside of her, her fists shaking as she jabbed him on the shoulder,

"Tawni – my best friend – is **dead. **Is that fair Chad?" He shook his head, gulping a little and taking a small step back at the anger in her usually calm, brown eyes.

"She was murdered Chad, she was taken from us in one of the most cruel ways, is that fair?" He shook his head again, longing to take her in his arms as tears ran down her face ,

"That bastard _raped _her, is that fair? Is any of this fair?" She put her hand over her mouth, sobbing as she collapsed down onto the ground, "Bring her back Chad." She whispered, leaning into him as he quickly took her in his arms, tears now falling freely down his own face.

Her body trembled, her fists clenched as she lightly hit them against his chest, "Bring her back Chad, make it fair again."

"If I could, I would Sonny." He held onto her as tightly as he possibly could as she cried, frowning when she pulled away and wiped away the tears.

"The worlds not fair Chad, otherwise Tawni would still here, so don't tell me not to accuse someone of murder, okay?" He nodded, biting down on his lip as she walked out.

Sonny looked behind her, making sure he wasn't following her as she ran out of the house, her body shaking as she looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand, smiling as she looked at his address, knowing it wasn't too far away.

- - - – - - -

She looked around, making sure nobody was watching as she walked up the long path to the house of the man she hated more than anything or anyone else. She wondered if she should turn back, knowing he wasn't there but at the same time, dreading what she was going to find.

She shook her head at the thought, refusing to let herself cry as she moved around the back, smiling to herself when she noticed an open window, "You really should know better." She muttered to herself, taking one more look around before lifting herself up to get into the window.

She grinned when she was in, looking around as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mess and the smell, walking through the large rooms, gasping when she walked into one room, the photographs covered one wall – Tawni's smiling face stared back at her, suddenly hitting Sonny that she was gone and she would never see that beautiful smile again.

She shook her head walking over to the wall, her fingers lightly tracing the girl's smile before her eyes trailed down to a shrine that Josh had made, shaking in anger as she came across the diary that Tawni had so religiously carried around with her.

Her fingers curled around the pink, fluffy diary, smiling as she thought about the day she and Tawni had decorated what used to be a plain white notebook. She flicked through the pages a little, tears falling down her face and onto the neat pages in front of her, shaking them off as she thought about how much she was going to miss her.

"Hello?" Her heart jumped as she heard a voice, _his _voice. She shook her head, dropping the diary down to the floor as she turned around, ready to run out of there as fast as she possibly could so she could tell the police.

She gasped as she turned around, her hand flying to her mouth at the wall she had missed when she walked into the room. She shook her head, "No." She whispered, walking over to the wall, suddenly forgetting the fact that a murderer was in the house as she looked at the photographs of herself on the wall opposite to Tawni.

She knew she was next as she felt a hand on her shoulder, a mocking laugh and a small whisper in her ear, _"You're mine now." _and then her world went black.

Was it too late already?

**A/N: I may be evil enough to kill Sonny, I actually would. Just to see your reactions, review and tell me which you would rather – to live or to die?**

**XD REVIEW**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Wanting To Die

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

Chad looked around the room, tears falling from his eyes in huge drops as he tried to calm himself down, "Where would she have gone?" He muttered to himself, pacing back and forth as he tried to think where she would be.

It had been hours since she left, it was too long and he had no idea what to do. He thought about calling the police, surely they would do something knowing there was a killer on the loose?

He shook his head, trying to tell himself that she wasn't with the murderer, she was fine, she was talking to someone or she wanted to be alone – anything but that.

He bit down on his lip as he tried his best not to cry again, he wanted to hold her in his arms more than anything else, he wanted to be able to tell her he loved her – he didn't want to lose her.

"Josh." He whispered to himself, looking around the empty house before grabbing his keys – he could only hope Sonny was wrong and he was right – Josh couldn't be a killer. Could he?

- - - - - - - - - -----

She woke up to darkness, whimpering in pain when she felt a rough gag on her mouth, clawing at the edges of her mouth as she tasted a small amount of blood in her mouth. She shook her head, trying to move as she felt rope burning at her wrists and ankles.

Tears ran down her face as she moved to her side, whimpering even louder through the rough material on her mouth. She wanted Chad, she wanted to feel his warm embrace, she wanted him to kiss her and tell her that it was all going to be okay – because it didn't feel like that right then.

She wondered if he was going to kill her, cut her up into small pieces like he had her best friend. She shuddered at the thought of him on top of her, inside of her – like he had been Tawni.

She struggled against the ropes as she thought about it, screaming into the gag as hot tears burned their way down her pale cheeks, hitting the cold concrete floor in small drops. She wanted Chad to burst through the door and save her from Josh, just like he had saved her from herself not that long ago.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." She could hear him, but she couldn't see him as she tried to look around – only just realizing she had a blindfold on.

"J-Josh." She stuttered when he loosened the gag, slipping it down a little, wanting him to leave her alone, wanting him to admit it all and just let her go – how could she not have seen this coming?

"It's all going to be okay, you're safe now." He whispered, putting his hand on her face, using his rough fingers to stroke her cheek as she struggled, silently comparing the feeling to Chad's, the way his soft fingers ran up and down her face, sometimes wiping away the tears and kissing it all better. This was the opposite feeling – she would rather die than let _him _touch her.

"Please." She whimpered, wishing he would take off the blindfold so she could look into his eyes – the eyes of a killer – if she was going to die, she would rather be able to look at him while he was doing it, she longed to see that hate in his eyes, the thing that drove him to killing her best friend.

"It's going to be okay." He smiled at her, sitting down and stroking her hair, ignoring her pleads for help as he slowly lay her on her back, "This is going to be fun." She shook her head, _this is it, _she thought, _this is the end. _

She had never really planned out her death, but she had never thought this would be it. She didn't think this was how she was going to die – tied up by some guy she believed to be nice, raped and then murdered.

She thought about Chad, how happy she was when she was with him – even after Tawni had died, she still felt something around him. She would look into those eyes and suddenly it would be okay, she knew she would be able to make it through anything as long as he was by her side.

Chad gave her a reason to live, he let her breath again. And she needed him more than anything right there and then.

She groaned in pain when he finally climbed on top of her, tearing off her blindfold as her eyes adjusted to the sharp light that came with it, catching the photographs of Tawni as she cried out even harder.

She wondered what the last thing Tawni had said was, how much had she pleaded with him to stop? Did she fight until the very end? Did she scream for help? Did anyone hear her? Could she have been saved?

She shook her head, looking at him before closing her eyes, this could not be happening to her, she didn't want it to end like this – she wanted to be happy and free, she wanted to live her life for herself and for Tawni and she wanted to be able to let Chad hold her in his arms – she knew, that even if she lived through this, it would never be the same again.

It was when he crashed his lips onto hers that the survival factor fell into place, when she found herself suddenly kicking and screaming, biting down on his lip as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Sonny Munroe had never been the best fighter, she hated violence, she hated anything to do with it but right there and then, she fought with everything she had – she bit him, tried her best to kick him, anything to make sure he wouldn't carry on, anything to stop herself from having the same fate as Tawni.

But when his fist made contact with her face, her head slamming onto the floor, she knew there was nothing left – hope was gone, it wad dead along with faith and love. Everything was gone, and she knew she would never be the same again when she heard the sound of a zip coming undone.

And as she closed her eyes, biting her lip when she felt her pants being slowly slid down her long legs – she knew that it was over and she couldn't help but wonder if Tawni had given up before or after her.

None of it mattered though, because now she _wanted _to die.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Screams

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ **

Sonny closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her waist, trailing down to her knickers, tears falling heavily from her closed lids as she bit down on her lip, wishing this would all be over soon as she head him laugh. She could almost see that evil grin on his face, the greed in his eyes as she felt his body weight on top of her tiny frame.

She cried out in pain as he kissed her cheek, trying her best to struggle underneath him, keeping her eyes closed tightly as she tried to think of the best way out of this mess she found herself in.

His hands trailed up her body, his eyes wandering as she whimpered beneath him – but he didn't care, he was going to show them all that Josh would no longer be ignored by women, he would no longer be the loner in the corner of the room. He was going to make sure people stopped laughing at him, he needed to do this.

- - - - - - - - -

Chad was running, running as fast as he possibly could as soon as he got out of the car, staring up at the large house in front of him, tears already trailing down his face. He shook his head, hastily wiping away the warm tears as he looked around the side of the house, biting down on his lip when he noticed a smashed window.

"Sonny," He whispered, his heard beating fast as he tried not to think about the worst as he slid through the window, ignoring the glass scraping at his bare arms as he landed on the floor on the other side.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ever head of a cleaner?" He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes before stepping quickly out of that room, looking around the house before his eyes settled on one certain room, photographs covered the walls of Tawni and his Sonny.. he shook his head, tears running down his now pale cheeks as he thought about how Sonny had been right.

He whispered an apology before stopping in his tracks, looking around when he heard a muffled scream. He put his hand to his chest, shaking as he took a step towards a closed door, he couldn't breath, he was terrified of what he was going to find on the other side of the door.

He kept his eyes as he opened the door, hoping he wasn't too late as he finally opened them, noticing neither of them had even noticed him open the door yet. His hand shook in both fear and anger, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed Sonny was still half dressed – he might not have done anything to her.

"Sonny?" He finally said, finding his voice as her head snapped to look at him, her eyes distant and lost as she shook her head, the tears not stopping as she stared at him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" He looked at the man, taking an angry step towards him as Josh stood up, glaring at the boy and then looking back at the half naked Sonny, "She's mine now." He grinned, moving towards her as Sonny tried to scramble back, her eyes not leaving her saviour as she inhaled deeply.

"C-Chad.." She whispered, her voice shaking as he tried to smile at her before taking one more step towards the man who had tried to hurt her, his face flushing with anger as his fists clenched, this was the man who had killed Tawni, the man who had broken Sonny's heart, the man who caused the tears that were falling down her face constantly. This was the man who had just tried to do the same to her – he shuddered at the thought of being just five minutes later, what he would have found, how she would have been.

"Sonny can you get up?" He finally found his voice, making another step towards Josh as the man shook his head, cowering a little in fear as he banged into the wall behind him. Sonny nodded, smiling a little at Chad as she shakily stood up, her eyes closed for a little bit as she tried to ignore the pain throbbing through her body before slowly walking behind Chad.

"What's the matter Josh? Why don't you show _me _what a big man you are?" Chad shot daggers at him, _one more step forward, just one more and then you can show him what you think of him, _he told himself, repeating it over and over in his head before putting one arm behind his back to push Sonny back – trying to tell her to leave the room, he didn't want her seeing this.

He took one step forward when her waist left his hand, assuming she was out of the room as he raised his fist as high as he could before slamming it down on the man's face, he grimaced as pain ran through his own hand but made no move to stop as he punched him again and again.

He wanted to ignore the pleas behind him, wishing she had just left the room like he had wanted her to, he longed to carry on beating Josh to a pulp like he deserved, but when he heard her cry out, he knew he couldn't.

So he turned around, giving him one last kick before walking over to the shaking girl he loved so much, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and letting her sob into his chest. He closed his own eyes as he rubbed her back, tears falling from his closed lids as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood still, her body trembling slightly as he hugged her as tightly as he possibly could.

"It's over," He whispered into her ear as he put his head on top of hers, keeping his eyes closed as she nodded, her fingers curling around the back of his shirt as she took in a sharp sigh of relief - "Thank you." She murmured into his chest, the shaking stopping as she finally felt safe in his arms.

~ .. ~

Josh watched them both as he tried to get up, blood falling onto the floor from his wounds, clutching his side tightly as he winced in pain, his eyes tight shut as he ignored it and got up. His eyes snapped open, lowering into tight slits as he glared at the happy couple, finally believing it was over.

He smiled as he walked over to them, grabbing the knife he had in his pocket, his fingers tracing over the silver blade, as he grinned – neither of them saw it coming, neither of them knew what was about to happen as Josh lunged forward with the knife held steady in his hand.

He laughed bitterly when Chad fell forward onto Sonny, causing her to stumble back a little, her whole body shaking horribly once more as she looked into his glazed over eyes, letting him fall slowly as she screamed.

Her hands rose to her mouth as tears fell heavily down her pale face, taking a few steps back as Chad reached out for the knife he knew was still in it's place, his hands shaking from shock as he pulled it out, looking up at Sonny as she froze in her place, her hands still clasped over her mouth, letting out muffled cries as she stared at him.

It took her a moment to run over to him, her hands placed on his bleeding wound, crying out as she told him she didn't know what to do, begging him to help her, for him to not leave her.

She screamed when his eyes closed, shaking him and turning him onto his back after wrapping up the wound, telling him she would call for help – wanting him to know it would all be okay, soon.

It had all happened so quickly, too quickly as she stood up, all fear gone as she stared at the man she hated so much. She didn't stop looking at him as she bent down to pick up the knife, both of them knowing what was coming as he found himself being backed up into the wall again.

"Please, you don't want to do this Sonny." He whispered, looking over at Chad, biting down on his lip as the boy started to wake up, looking around for his girlfriend before his eyes found her, slightly rolling back into his head before gaining focus again.

They could both see the anger in her eyes, the fear of Chad being dead, the fear of him dying, leaving her... it was too much, it was all too much as she copied Josh's actions from before, lunging the knife into his chest as she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes as he slid against the wall.

She took a few steps back, gasping in shock as she let the knife fall to the ground, shaking her head as she muttered "Chad," over and over again, turning around to see his eyes open and his head slightly raised to look at her.

"Don't leave me," She murmured, running over to him, not paying any attention to Josh as he coughed loudly, pushing down on the wound as he tried not to look at it.

Chad smiled up at her a little, using all the energy he had to lift his hand up, his eyes slowly closing as he whispered, "I could never leave you." Before his eyes closed, his hand dropped, and his head lolled to the side.

The only thing that could be heard was Sonny's _scream._

**A/N: I am so super evil, but it's up to you if he lives or dies, I am cool and have notes for both situations – so choose. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Life For A Life

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

Sonny kept her eyes focused on him, not hearing the sound of sirens in the distance, not really listening to Josh's pleas for help, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. Her hands clung onto his shirt still, her fingers curled around them and she wondered what would happen to her if she let go – would her life truly _end? _

She didn't bother wiping away the tears that were falling heavily down her face, she didn't bother moving until she felt a hand on her shoulder but even _then _she couldn't register the fact that someone else was in the room, someone was going to save her.... maybe even save Chad.

She didn't look away from him though, she noted every small flutter of the eyes, every time his chest rose and then fall again, she couldn't stop looking because she was terrified that if she did, then something would happen to him.. if she did even look away for just a second, he could_ die. _

She shook off the thought, telling herself that Chad would never leave her, not when he had promised her, not like this. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms and never let go, she **needed **him more than she had ever needed anything else.

She felt like screaming when she was being pulled away from his limp body, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't come out, and she knew that if Chad did die – there would be nothing left for her, _nothing. _She didn't look at the man who had his arms wrapped around her waist, soothing her with kind words before walking her down some steps and through the front door.

She winced a little when the sunlight hit her eyes, almost bringing her arm to cover her eyes before deciding that would be too much effort. She bit down on her lip a little when she saw Chad being loaded into an ambulance, everything else seemed a blur to her, her entire world was just focused on him and the paramedics trying their best to make sure he lived.

Sonny stared blankly ahead when she was sat down in an ambulance, watching Chad being driven away instead of focusing on the police officer in front of her – asking her questions, wanting to know what happened in that house, needing to understand.

She wanted to scream when Josh was being pushed out of the building, she wondered if he was going to die, the phrase **an eye for an eye **running through her head as she stared at his limp body, **a life for a life, **she thought as she watched him being loaded into another ambulance that was soon driven away.

She wanted to be able to tell everyone what happened but she couldn't find the voice she so longed to, she didn't want to do anything as she thought about Chad – he could be _dead. _

She winced inwardly at the thought, Chad just laying there, **pale, **_limp, __**lifeless. **_She had no idea what to do without him, because that's what love was sometimes – it's when you _depend _on someone so much that you have no idea what a life without them would be like. It's when you wake up in the morning and your first thought is _them, _it's when you **need **them to hold you, kiss you, tell you it's going to be okay.

**Love hurts, but it's never meant to hurt this much. **

She never noticed being bundled into the ambulance, she didn't really know what she was doing when she suddenly found herself in the hospital – she never actually understood what was going on around her. She just wanted to find Chad and make sure that he was okay, she needed to make sure he was okay.

- - - - - - - -

Nico looked around before putting his head in his hands once more and looking down at the floor, tears falling down his face as he thought about losing Sonny. He couldn't lose the girl he loved more than anything else and then one of his best friends – he couldn't. He thought about how close they had just come to losing her, because she was so determined that it was Josh – none of them had believed her.

He looked up at Grady for a second, the boy was just sitting there staring at the wall in front of him, small tears falling down his pale cheeks as he tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible.

Zora was sitting there, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she stared at the floor – it had been hard losing Tawni, but she wasn't sure how she would cope without Sonny. She wondered if she could have helped more, if she had believed Sonny when she told them who the killer was, she wondered what could have happened.

The only noise that could be heard throughout the teenagers was the sobs coming from Portlyn as Skyler held her in his arms, a lone tear running down his own cheeks as he fought for control. They had been close, like brothers, and he wasn't sure he could lose Chad.

Portlyn put her hand over her mouth as she tried her best to stop herself from crying, she knew that there was nothing _she _could have done to stop Chad running after Sonny, but she just wished that there was something she could do to save them both.

They had all seen Sonny when she came in, blood running down her head that not even she had seemed to notice, the distant look in her eyes as her mother rushed next to her and gripped onto her hand. They had seen the deep cut on her cheek, the way her whole body trembled, they had all seen the way her clothes had been ripped – they could only assume the worst.

When the doctor came an hour later to tell them Josh had died, none of them shed a tear, none of them cared – he had **murdered **one of their own, he had _raped _her and then went after another. He wasn't worth anything to them, he was a nobody, just like he had been his whole life.

There was only one thing they did feel when they heard he had died, _justice. _Because as they say, **an eye for an eye, a life for a life. **_It was only fair. _

~ .. ~

**A/N: I am evil aren't I? None of you know about Chad yet, other than the fact he is in hospital – I haven't decided what I am going to do yet, I just wanted the other characters in a chapter.**

**REVIEW. **

**Or I cry.**

**If I get enough reviews I will try to update tonight, because I start school tomorrow, so updates won't be as frequent. **


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Finding Justice

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

_White. _

_It was all he could see. _

_White everywhere. _

_He didn't understand why, he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. _

_He bit down on his lip, looking around him, trying to make out something through the clouds, smiling when he finally saw someone. _

"_Sonny!" He called out, running towards her as she smiled at him, her hand reaching out for him before she started to drift back, _

"_Don't leave me alone." She whispered, tears falling down her ghostly face, her hand still reaching out for him, shaking her head as her hair fell limply over her face. _

"_Please." Her voice was just below a whisper as she looked down at the ground, "You promised." _

_Chad stared at her for a moment before trying his best to grab her, longing to hold her in his arms and tell her that he would never leave her, he wanted to kiss her and make sure that it would all be okay – but he couldn't' get to her, she just kept drifting further and further away from him. _

"_I won't." He finally found his voice, stopping in his tracks as she shook her head, "You're giving up already Chad – you have to fight, you have to get through this, please.. I don't know how to cope without you."_

"_I will never leave you."_

"_Promise me Chad."  
"I promise, I swear to God that I could never leave you, even if I wanted to.. I love you too much." More tears fell down her face as her head shook once more,_

"_Sometimes love isn't enough." _

Sonny jumped up when she heard beeping in the empty room, her heart racing as she looked at the boy on the bed, his eyes fluttering as his heart machine stopped beeping finally – a long line of beeps following as tears streaked her face.

"No!" She shouted, not even noticing someone walk in and take her out of there, their arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she fought him off, screaming Chad's name as she was pulled out of the room. "Please, please let me be with him, I have to be with him." She whispered, sinking down onto the floor when he finally let go of her, not even looking up to see the face of the person who had taken her away from the love of her life.

"Sonny?" She bit down on her lip at the sound of his voice, "He's going to be okay – you can go back in now." She nodded, not even looking at him as she got up, ignoring her friends as she walked back into the room.

She smiled when she got to the bed he was laying in, his pale face almost the same colour as the sheets that were wrapped around his shaking body, her own trembling hands went to his face, brushing some stray strands of hair out of his eyes before smoothing his hair back, an affectionate smile on her pasty face, "Don't leave me." She whispered, tears falling from her face and onto his as she leant down to kiss his forehead gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you, I don't know if I could be 'Sonny' anymore without _you." _She shook her head, sitting down on the seat next to his bed, her hand trailing down his arm until she got to his hand, taking it in her own as she gripped onto him as tightly as she possibly could.

"You see, you **have **to be okay, because you _promised. _Remember?" She bit down on her lip, looking around the room, anything to look away from the boy she loved so much.

"This is all my fault, if you die I don't think I could live with the guilt – I was so convinced it was him, but I should have stayed away from there. I guess I was too content in proving myself right that I didn't think about the consequences – I'm so selfish." She shook her head, still not looking at him,

"I wasn't think straight – I thought that if it was him, then he would kill me too, and I know that sounds stupid, but at the time I really did want to die Chad. I know it's hard to understand, but it hurts so much knowing that Tawni was taken like that, and then after seeing those photographs and the shrine.. I wanted to be sick, I wanted to die so badly because I thought that I could have seen it. But the truth is, none of us could have suspected he could even be capable of something so hideous." She took a deep breath, almost laughing as she rambled on,

"I wonder if I talk too much then you will wake up just to tell me to shut up, and then we can argue and I t will all be okay again, right?" She turned to look at him for the first time in what seemed an eternity, sighing as she saw his eyes were still closed.

"When Tawni died, I had no idea what to do – she was my best friend, the person I would run to if anything ever went wrong, she was the first person I told about how I felt about you. She was amazing, I mean she was Tawni Hart, she could be mean and selfish, but then she could be caring, and sweet.. like you." She laughed a little,

"It hurt a lot because she was taken so suddenly, and nobody knew what actually happened to her – the way he _murdered _her was so heartless, and disgusting.. I felt sick when I found out, I wanted to die because she shouldn't have died like that – she was amazing, she deserved so much better and I wanted her to still be alive, I wanted her to gossip with me and stare at herself in magazines and I wanted her to go on about herself and how pretty she was... I wanted all of those things because they had been so cruelly taken away from me." She bit down on her lip, not noticing Nico, Grady and Zora standing at the doorway.

"I can't lose you too, not to the same man. I can't lose you at all, at least with you I know I have a chance of getting through this, with you I would have a chance to move on. But I don't know what to do without you, I can't even think about that.. you have to open your eyes Chad, I beg of you." She whispered the last bit, "I love you." Tears fell heavily down her face, her hand shaking as she longed for him to wake up.

"Sonny?" Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes opening as she stared down at him, a grin appearing on her face at the sight of sparkling blue eyes looking back at her. "Chad."

"I love you too." He murmured, his hand tightening in hers as he coughed, his eyes closing in pain as she nodded, turning around to face a doctor that had only just run into the room.

"Mr Cooper, it's all going to be okay, I just need you to relax." Chad nodded, opening his eyes to look at Sonny, smiling at her as she blushed,

"She hasn't left your bedside all week." The doctor informed him with a small wink, a large smile on his face as he assessed Chad's vitals, fiddling with some of the tubes as Sonny just shrugged,

"Sonny?" Chad finally said, smirking at her. "I almost forgot – shut up." He laughed, poking his tongue out to her as she hit him playfully,

"I prefer it when you're in a coma." She muttered, shaking her head and gripping his hand.

"I prefer it when you don't speak."

"I prefer it when you _can't _speak." She replied, bursting out laughing and shaking her head.

"I love you too." Chad finally whispered, motioning for her to come towards him, smiling when she did before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'm here for you, I'm never going to leave you." He murmured, brushing some hair out of her face as she nodded, kissing him deeply before pulling back and putting her head on his chest.

"At least Tawni can rest in peace now." She muttered, Chad nodded and smiled, "We found justice for her Sonny, there is nothing more she would have asked from you. But now.. it's time to be happy, okay?" Sonny nodded, "I hope so."

_We looked for justice – and justice had been found. _

**The End. **

**A/N: Yes, I let Chad live because I am nice like that. **

**Review, tell me what you thought of the ending. **


End file.
